La Tentación de la Locura
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: ¿Le pasa algo a los príncipes del Bosque Negro? ¿Por qué se comportan de forma extraña a medianoche? ¿Alguien sabe por qué?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí está la próxima historia y advierto que este capítulo puede tener escenas un tanto comprometedoras jajaja Lean para saberlo ;)**

 **Legolas tiene unos 20 años y Keldarion 30 (siempre desde el punto de vista de los hombres)**

Capítulo 1

Una lechuza solitaria ululó de repente en algún lugar del enorme árbol delante de su habitación. Legolas parpadeó, miró hacia arriba y emitió un suspiro de cansancio. Era después de medianoche, lo que significaba que llevaba pintando muchas horas. Tras dejar los pinceles y la paleta a un lado, el príncipe se alejó de la pintura a medio terminar y se estiró lánguidamente, intentando deshacerse de las contracturas de sus músculos al haber estado allí de pie trabajando tanto tiempo.

Se había ido directo a su habitación nada más terminar la cena, sintiendo de repente el salvaje deseo de pintar el hermoso paisaje nocturno del reino. Era finales de otoño y los árboles que rodeaban el palacio del Bosque Negro estaban casi desnudos, lo que indicaba que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero había una enorme luna llena sobre ellos, brillando entre miles de estrellas y cubriendo la tierra con su etéreo resplandor plateado. Era misterioso e impresionante, al menos para Legolas.

El rey Thranduil solo podía mover la cabeza con exasperación y diversión al ver que su hijo más joven no dejaba de mirar hacia el exterior durante la cena, murmurando para sí mismo cosas sobre colores, sombras e iluminación. El príncipe apenas toco su postre antes de saltar de su asiento y desaparecer por las escaleras, gritándole a todos saludos de buenas noches.

Ahora Legolas se masajeaba el cuello tenso mientras se apoyaba contra la barandilla del balcón, mirando la luna distraídamente. Empezaba a sentir el frío nocturno después de haber trabajado tantas horas con el balcón abierto, pero no le importaba. Había valido la pena.

Había terminado una pintura maravillosa. Se las arregló para pintar la escena tan bien que parecía de verdad, a pesar de necesitar algún retoque más. Sin duda, su padre estaría ansioso por colgarlo en la pared de su estudio o en la galería real, donde estaban cientos de sus cuadros.

Bostezando, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para recoger sus utensilios de pintura cuando un movimiento brusco en el jardín le llamó la atención. Frunciendo el ceño, inspeccionó la sombra que se movía más abajo.

"¿A quién se le ocurre salir al jardín con este frío?" –se preguntó en voz alta, sabiendo que el centinela nocturno no hacía guardia en el jardín real privado por la noche. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una figura familiar.

"¿Kel?" –el ceño fruncido de Legolas aumentó, reconociendo a su hermano. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, y Legolas lo siguió con la mirada mientras entraba en el laberinto de arbustos en el centro del jardín, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente…

Sus ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas.

"¡Está desnudo!"

Con la boca abierta, Legolas se quedó en shock y lo vio desaparecer dentro del laberinto.

"Elbereth. ¿Qué está haciendo?"

Tras salir de su estupor, el príncipe agarró rápidamente la barandilla y saltó por encima, aterrizando ágilmente veinte pies más abajo. Entonces empezó a correr, yendo directamente a la entrada del laberinto en el que Keldarion había desaparecido.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero que discurría entre los arbustos siguiendo a su hermano, Legolas escuchó cantar a alguien. Era la voz de tenor de Keldarion, que sonaba fuerte y clara en el profundo silencio de la medianoche. Legolas no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando reconoció la canción, una lasciva e indecente que solo se escuchaba en tabernas de hombres totalmente impropias de príncipes de los elfos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad y completamente sin palabras, Legolas siguió la voz de su hermano, que lo llevó directamente al centro del laberinto. Y lo que vio lo sorprendió aún más.

Dividido entre la preocupación y la diversión, Legolas observó, atónito, cómo Keldarion saltaba y bailaba alrededor de la estatua de mármol de Qestari, una hermosa ninfa que los elfos Silvan veneraban desde el comienzo de Arda.

Legolas no estaba seguro de quién tuvo la idea de poner esa estatua en el centro del laberinto. Lo único que sabía es que había estado allí desde antes de su nacimiento, y era algo con lo que Keldarion lo asustaba cuando se portaba mal. Su hermano mayor le advertía de que Qestari aparecería y se comería a los niños traviesos, aunque Legolas nunca había creído nada de eso. De hecho, cuando era un elfling, deseaba poder ir allí a jugar al escondite y trepar por la estatua de mármol blanco de quince pies de altura.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Keldarion

"¡Kel! –Legolas se precipitó hacia adelante, mirando a su hermano, consternado-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Bájate de ahí!"

El príncipe miró a su hermano menor y dejó de cantar al instante. Parpadeó y su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Mira, Legolas! ¡Me he encontrado a una guapa señorita!" –exclamó, riéndose como loco.

Legolas no sabía si reír o llorar, así que puso los ojos en blanco en lugar de eso.

"Kel, ¿estás borracho?"

Keldarion se rio más fuerte.

"Noooo. ¿Parezco borracho? Oh, siiiii. ¡Estoy borracho! ¡Borracho de lujuria… err… amor! ¡Mira su pecho! ¡Es tan bonito!"

Legolas sintió que se le caía la mandíbula cuando Keldarion agarró dicha parte del cuerpo y la apretó. Para su horror, Keldarion no se detuvo allí. El príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro, el guerrero más respetado y cualificado del reino, gimió y arqueó la espalda, apretándose más cerca de la estatua de mármol.

Legolas hizo una mueca involuntaria al ver la posición de la entrepierna de su hermano.

"Uh… Kel… será… será mejor que bajes de ahí antes de… eh… de que te hagas daño" –se las arregló para decir, sonrojándose furiosamente de la vergüenza. Sabía que su hermano no era virgen, pero Keldarion nunca se comportaba de una forma tan lasciva. Algo malo le pasaba.

"¡Kel! –lo llamó Legolas un poco más fuerte y entonces tiró del brazo de su hermano cuando siguió ignorándolo-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Al suelo! ¡Ahora!"

Keldarion eligió justo ese momento para soltarse y lo siguiente que supo Legolas es que su hermano se había estrellado contra él. Con un grito de sorpresa, Legolas cayó al suelo con Keldarion encima de él. Por un momento, Legolas vio las estrellas por el golpe, y entonces escuchó la risita de Keldarion.

"Oh, Kel… -Legolas suspiró con pesadez, saliendo de debajo de su hermano. Agarró las muñecas de Keldarion y lo puso en pie-. Vamos, levántate. ¡Lo mejor será meterte dentro antes de que te congeles aquí fuera."

"¡Es mejor morir de frío que por falta de amor!" –respondió Keldarion, sonriendo estúpidamente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Legolas se pasó el brazo de Keldarion sobre los hombros, quejándose todo el tiempo.

"¡No puedo creer que te estés comportando así! Estás aquí, desnudo… ¿Kel? ¿Qué estás…? ¡Umph!"

Para gran sorpresa de Legolas, Keldarion se dio la vuelta de repente, lo abrazó ¡y lo besó!

Durante varios tensos segundos, Legolas permaneció allí de pie tan inmóvil como la estatua de Qestari, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y entonces empezó a luchar frenéticamente.

"Ummph…Kk… Kel… MMPH… ¡QUÍTATE! –gritó, empujando a su hermano por el pecho.

Keldarion se tambaleó hacia atrás, sonriendo con picardía.

"¿Qué pasa, mi señora? ¿No te gusta mi beso?"

Haciendo una mueca, Legolas se tapó la boca apresuradamente con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Señora? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Soy tu hermano!"

Pavoneándose, Keldarion lo agarró por los hombros y lo acercó.

"Una señora de tal belleza no debe negarla, mi amor. Sé que me quieres…"

En ese instante, Keldarion se inclinó para reclamar los labios de su hermano una vez más. Cada vez más desesperado, el príncipe más joven levantó el puño y lo golpeó en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin hacer ruido, Keldarion cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

"Ayyyyy… -gimió Legolas, frotándose el puño que se hinchaba rápidamente-. ¿Tienes una roca como mandíbula, Kel?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Legolas se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su hermano y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"¿Kel?"

No hubo respuesta. Keldarion estaba profundamente inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados. ¡Y estaba sonriendo! Suspirando, Legolas lo recogió con cuidado y se lo cargó sobre el hombro derecho.

"No sé qué ha pasado aquí, Kel –gruñó mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose al palacio con su carga-. Pero hay algo extraño contigo y averiguaré qué es. ¡Así que será mejor que te comportes o te soltaré aquí mismo!"

Por suerte, Legolas no se tropezó con nadie en el camino hacia la habitación de Keldarion. Había evitado la escalera principal y, en su lugar, subió por la vid que trepaba por el muro de palacio. Desde ahí saltó con destreza al balcón de su hermano y entró en la habitación, sin sorprenderse al encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par. Keldarion debía de haber utilizado la misma forma que él para bajar al jardín.

Legolas lanzó a su hermano sobre la cama sin contemplaciones. Luego se enderezó y miró a su alrededor críticamente. _Algo pasó aquí_ , pensó, mirando las sábanas arrugadas y las almohadas dispersas. El camisón de Keldarion yacía en el suelo, junto a sus botas y polainas.

Con una mirada triste, Legolas se acercó a la mesa de noche para verter un poco de agua en un recipiente. Tras coger un trozo de tela limpia del arcón, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se sentó junto a su hermano todavía inconsciente.

Mirando el hematoma que ya se estaba formando en la mandíbula de Keldarion, Legolas sintió un poco de remordimiento. _No debería haberlo golpeado con tanta fuerza,_ se dijo empezando a limpiar la suciedad del rostro y el cuerpo de su hermano. Sin embargo, sabía que no había tenido otra opción. ¡Keldarion podría haberlo besado otra vez! ¡Ay, eso habría sido horrible!

Tras debatir para sí si debía curar a su hermano con sus habilidades manyan, Legolas decidió finalmente no hacerlo. Sería mejor que Keldarion despertara por sí mismo y se merecía ese gran hematoma en la mandíbula.

Después de taparlo con las sábanas, Legolas se acomodó en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama y esperó pacientemente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! :3**

Capítulo 2

Acababa de amanecer cuando Keldarion parpadeó… para encontrarse con un par de ojos plateados que lo miraban fijamente. El príncipe se quedó inmóvil, mirando aturdido a su hermano menor.

"¿Qué…?"

"Antes de que digas nada quiero preguntarte una cosa –dijo Legolas-. ¿Vas a besarme en los labios otra vez?"

Keldarion parpadeó. Y otra vez. Luego se incorporó de golpe y gritó:

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Legolas se estremeció y se apartó de la cama, cruzando los brazos delante de él en actitud defensiva.

"Woaa. Tranquilo, hermano."

"¿Qué demonios dijiste hace un momento? –gruñó Keldarion-. Creo que no lo entendí bien."

"¿Eres tú otra vez?"

Keldarion lo miró.

"¡Claro que soy yo!"

"Pero estabas muy distinto anoche."

"¿Distinto? ¿Cómo que distinto?"

"¿No… te acuerdas de lo que pasó?"

Con el ceño fruncido, Keldarion intentó recordar.

"¿Ayer por la noche? Me fui a la cama temprano después de jugar al ajedrez con padre y creo que me dormí al instante. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Estás seguro?" –dijo Legolas, escéptico.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –Keldarion frunció el ceño aún más-. ¿Pasó algo más mientras dormía?"

"Bueno… -Legolas tragó saliva por el nerviosismo-. Ayer a media noche no estabas durmiendo. En realidad, ni siquiera estabas en tu habitación."

Keldarion lo miraba sin decir nada, esperando que continuara. Legolas se mordió los labios, planteándose si era inteligente seguir contándoselo.

"En cambio, te encontré en el jardín –dijo finalmente, haciendo una mueca-. Y estabas completamente desnudo."

Los ojos de Keldarion se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué estaba qué?"

Legolas dio otro paso hacia atrás al ver que el rostro de su hermano se enrojecía.

"¡Estabas desnudo! No llevabas ni una prenda, desnudo como el día en el que naciste y…"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya me hice una idea!" –gritó Keldarion, elevando una mano para indicarle que parara.

"De hecho, todavía no llevas nada" –añadió Legolas en voz baja.

Keldarion levantó las sábanas rápidamente y miró hacia abajo. Se sonrojó aún más y le espetó a Legolas.

"Explícate."

Legolas se acomodó en la silla junto a la cama, mirando a su hermano con recelo.

"No sé qué te ocurría anoche, Kel. Te encontré en el centro del laberinto, cantando y bailando alrededor de la estatua de Qestari."

Keldarion casi se atraganta.

"Yo… ¿estaba bailando a su alrededor desnudo? ¿Pero por qué iba yo…? –luego lo miró fijamente-. Muy gracioso, hermanito. Si crees que es una broma…"

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Te vi allí, bailando alrededor de la estatua como un loco! ¡Pensé que estabas borracho! Pero vi que no lo estabas y que te pasaba algo. Pero lo que hiciste después fue totalmente… uh… indecente."

Keldarion sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

"¿Qué hice?"

Haciendo una mueca, Legolas se lo dijo a regañadientes.

"Te subiste a la estatua y tú… eh… le acariciaste los pechos mientras frotabas tu… eh… ya sabes qué contra ella."

Se produjo un largo silencio tras sus palabras, y luego, gimiendo en voz alta, Keldarion se retorció y enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Legolas se encogió cuando el grito ahogado de su hermano y una sarta de palabrotas alcanzaron sus oídos.

"Uh… ¿Kel? ¿Estás bien?"

Keldarion lanzó la almohada lejos y lo miró.

"¡Oh, claro que estoy bien! ¡Solo quiero bailar en el jardín desnudo otra vez a medianoche! ¡El problema es que ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho! ¡Arghhh!" –se cubrió la cara con las manos, moviendo la cabeza, disgustado.

Legolas se bajó de la silla, se sentó al lado de su hermano en la cama y le dio un apretón reconfortante en el hombro.

"Por si te hace sentir mejor, debes saber que nadie te vio excepto yo. Te traje antes de que nadie pudiera pensar que el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro se ha vuelto loco."

Keldarion rio débilmente y miró a su hermano, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar lo que Legolas le había dicho al despertar.

"¿Qué más hice?"

Su hermano menor evitó su mirada, sonrojándose.

"Nada que valga la pena mencionar" –dijo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Keldarion repitió.

"¿Qué? ¿Hice?"

Legolas salió de la cama.

"No te preocupes, Kel. Sé que no eras tú mismo y…"

"¡Solo dímelo!" –gritó Keldarion, tirando de él hacia abajo.

"¡Me besaste! –gritó Legolas al fin-. ¡Estaba intentando bajarte de la estatua cuando de repente te diste la vuelta, me abrazaste y me besaste!"

"¿En los labios?" –Keldarion estaba mortificado.

"No. En mi trasero –dijo Legolas poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Claro que en los labios! ¡Creo que pensabas que yo era ella!"

Keldarion miró a su hermano, aturdido.

"Oh, Valar. Lo siento mucho, Legolas. No sé qué me pasó. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho eso."

Legolas suspiró.

"Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Tuve que dejarte inconsciente."

"Tú… -Keldarion se rio entre dientes-. ¿Me golpeaste?"

"Sí –Legolas sonrió-. ¿Todavía te duele la mandíbula?"

Keldarion sonrió aún más, tocándose la cara.

"Al menos el dolor sigue aquí. Es solo que no puedo creer que… ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡¿Te besé?! ¡Uuuugh! ¡Dame un poco de agua! ¡Rápido!"

Legolas puso otra vez los ojos en blanco, haciéndose el ofendido. Aun así se levantó y llenó un vaso con agua para su hermano.

"Tampoco tienes que reaccionar así, ¡como si prefirieras besar a un orco!"

"Sin ánimo de ofender, hermano. Lo único que quiero besar es a una doncella. Tú no eres mi tipo" –dijo Keldarion antes de beberse el agua.

"Oh, me ofendes tanto… -respondió Legolas juguetonamente, llevándose una mano al pecho. Pero luego se puso serio-. Entonces, ¿se lo vamos a contar a padre?"

Keldarion abrió los ojos como platos y casi suelta el vaso.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente humillación en mi vida!"

"Está bien, entonces. No se lo diré."

"Gracias. Es nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? No se lo digas a nadie."

"No lo haré. Te lo prometo."

"¿Recuerdas algo?"

Keldarion se giró al oír la pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

"No."

"¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste?" –volvió a preguntar Legolas, observando cuidadosamente el rostro sombrío de su hermano.

Suspirando, Keldarion se acercó a la estatua de mármol y la tocó, frotando la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio la mirada divertida de su hermano, así que dejó caer la mano rápidamente y desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

"Bueno –dijo, aclarándose la garganta-. Creo que recuerdo algo, pero es muy vago."

Era por la mañana temprano. En lugar de reunirse con los guerreros del Bosque Negro en el campo de entrenamiento para su práctica diaria de espada, los dos hermanos estaban en el centro del laberinto, mirando la estatua de Qestari en busca de respuestas. Examinaron a fondo la habitación de Keldarion, pero no encontraron nada inusual exceptuando que su ropa de dormir estaba en el suelo, cosa que era extraña, pues el príncipe era conocido por ser muy limpio y ordenado.

Mordiéndose los labios, Legolas pregunto.

"¿No recuerdas haber estado aquí?"

Keldarion negó con la cabeza, andando alrededor de la ninfa de mármol y contemplando sus rasgos angelicales. Y entonces frunció el ceño.

"Creo que ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Dices que me subí a la estatua?"

Legolas asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí, lo hiciste! ¡Fue todo un espectáculo! Estabas desnudo y la abrazabas con fuerza, como dos amantes apasionados…"

"¡Basta! ¡No tienes que entrar en detalles!" –gritó Keldarion, tapándose los oídos y con la cara roja.

Sonriendo, Legolas no pudo evitar seguir burlándose de su hermano.

"Sin contar con… eh… el beso, lo de anoche fue muy divertido. Parecías estar muy desesperado."

Gruñendo, Keldarion saltó hacia él pero Legolas escapó.

"¿Sabes, Kel? Te ves bien desnudo –dijo, todavía riéndose-. ¿Qué te parece si te hago un retrato? Desnudo."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" –Keldarion gritó y saltó, tirando a su hermano al suelo.

En medio de gritos, risas y gruñidos, los dos hermanos luchaban de una forma tan ruidosa que era extraño que nadie hubiera ido a investigar el escándalo.

"¡Valar! ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! –exclamó Legolas con alegría-. O mejor aún, ¡puedo pintar la escena completa para que entiendas de lo que hablo! Estabas tan espléndido y… ¿Kel? ¿Qué pasa?"

Keldarion se quedó inmóvil de repente, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Presa del pánico, Legolas lo agarró y lo sacudió por los hombros.

"¿Kel? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Puedes oírme…?"

"Te escucho" –respondió Keldarion finalmente, sentándose. Entonces miró a su hermano brevemente antes de girarse hacia la estatua.

"¿Qué? –Legolas estaba perplejo-. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ahora lo recuerdo –dijo Keldarion, poniéndose en pie. Sus ojos azul cobalto brillaban con reconocimiento al mirar la estatua-. Ella me trajo."


	3. Capítulo3

**Bueno, por fin está aquí el tercer cap. Siento el retraso, pero ahora con la universidad no podré actualizar tan seguido. Espero poder subir el siguiente como muy tarde el finde de la semana que viene ;)**

Capítulo 3

Legolas se quedó en silencio un buen rato mientras intentaba procesar lo que su hermano acababa de decir, y luego se echó a reír.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡La estatua cobró vida! Qué miedo. ¡Muy divertido, Kel! ¡Muy bueno! Casi me coges…"

"¡Lo digo en serio!" –gruñó Keldarion, mirándolo ceñudo.

Legolas cerró la boca al instante, mirando aturdido al príncipe enfadado. Suspirando pesadamente, Keldarion se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Era como un sueño, pero sé que fue real. Ella vino a mí cuando estaba durmiendo. Me desperté de repente y la vi tumbada a mi lado en la cama. Era tan encantadora."

Sin saber cómo responder a eso, Legolas se quedó callado y esperó a que su hermano siguiera. Keldarion parecía sentirse cada vez más miserable.

"¡No sé cómo empezamos!, pero entonces… de repente nos estábamos desnudando y… ¡Ay, Elbereth, creo que hicimos el amor!"

Legolas tragó saliva, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y finalmente consiguió susurrar.

"¿Quieres decir… que hiciste el amor… con la estatua?"

"¡No! –respondió Keldarion, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Te dije que era real! Una doncella de carne y hueso. Podía sentir su tacto. Podía… -se detuvo de repente cuando vio la expresión escéptica de su hermano-. Está bien. No me importa si no me crees, pero es lo que pasó."

Legolas se acercó a su hermano y lo agarró por el brazo.

"No he dicho que no te crea –dijo en voz baja-. Dime, ¿qué pasó después?"

Keldarion miró con tristeza los ojos amables de su hermano y suspiró. Entonces se inclinó con abatimiento contra la estatua y continuó.

"Recuerdo que me trajo aquí cogido de la mano. Cantaba, bailaba y reía, y me instaba a jugar con ella. No era capaz de resistirme a su encanto y sus artimañas, la seguí como una marioneta."

"¿Te dijo algo más? ¿Te dijo quién era?"

Keldarion frunció el ceño.

"No, no lo hizo –luego, asustado, miró suplicante a su hermano-. ¿Crees que hay algo malo conmigo? ¿Me he vuelto loco?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia, Legolas abrazó a Keldarion para consolarlo.

"No, no te has vuelto loco. Confía en mí, estás totalmente cuerdo pero hay algo que está jugando con tu mente. No sé lo que es aún, pero vamos a averiguarlo juntos."

Cuando se separaron, Keldarion le sonrió débilmente.

"Gracias. Parece que nuestros papeles se han invertido un poco."

Legolas rio.

"No te gusta, ¿eh?"

"¡Claro que no! –respondió Keldarion, riendo-. Estoy acostumbrado a protegerte y consolarte a ti, no a la inversa. La señora Qestari o quien quiera que sea debe estar riéndose como loca al vernos así…"

Nada más decir esas palabras, una fuerte ráfaga de viento los sacudió, despeinándolos. Tan pronto como empezó se detuvo, dejando a los hermanos pálidos y temblando, abrazándose, temerosos.

"No deberías haber dicho eso, Kel" –comentó Legolas secamente, soltando el fuerte agarre sobre la túnica de su hermano.

Keldarion se rio débilmente, con el corazón todavía martillándole en el pecho.

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que besarte, querido hermano."

Sin encontrar el humor en la situación, Legolas se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió al camino que salía del laberinto. Keldarion dio un paso en su dirección, pero entonces se detuvo y miró la estatua. Los ojos de mármol parecían observarlo.

"¡Kel! –gritó Legolas un poco más lejos-. ¿No vienes?"

Intentando deshacerse de la sensación de ser observado, Keldarion se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a su hermano, notando que los ojos vigilaban todos sus movimientos.

Legolas negó con la cabeza mientras observaba cómo su hermano se paseaba inquieto delante de la chimenea encendida.

"¿Seguro que no quieres contárselo a padre?"

Keldarion se detuvo y lo miró.

"Por décima vez, no."

"Está bien –Legolas se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama de su hermano, apoyando la barbilla en la mano-. Pero si vuelves a aparecer otra vez desnudo en el jardín, no me digas que no te lo advertí."

"¡No ocurrirá de nuevo porque no voy a dormir! –respondió Keldarion acaloradamente-. Así que no hay por qué decírselo a padre. ¡Se pondría lívido de ira!"

Intentando ocultar su sonrisa, Legolas miró fascinado la miríada de emociones en el rostro de su hermano. Había vergüenza, ira y ansiedad en su expresión. A medida que el día avanzaba y se acercaba la noche, Keldarion se había ido inquietando, retorciéndose como un prisionero al que iban a ejecutar. Obviamente su padre se había dado cuenta.

"Kel, ¿estás bien? Pareces intranquilo esta noche" –le había dicho el rey en la cena.

Keldarion había asentido con la cabeza en respuesta, murmurando que se encontraba bien. Poco convencido, Thranduil lo volvió a presionar.

"¿Estás seguro? Oí que no te uniste a la patrulla diurna como de costumbre. ¿Por qué?"

Al ver que Keldarion no encontraba una respuesta, Legolas salió en su ayuda.

"Porque él y yo tuvimos otra cosa que hacer hoy."

"¿Oh? –Thranduil dirigió su atención a su hijo menor-. ¿Puedo saber el qué?"

"¡No!" –dijo Keldarion a la vez que Legolas respondía.

"Sí, nosotros…"

Los dos hermanos enmudecieron y miraron a su padre a la vez, para luego mirar sus platos en silencio. Thranduil frunció el ceño ante el extraño intercambio.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" –respondieron sus hijos a la vez, con una sonrisa falsa como si estuvieran ocultando algo.

El rey quiso insistir, pero Keldarion se levantó de repente y anunció:

"Por favor, discúlpanos. Buenas noches" –con eso, agarró la parte posterior de la camisa de su hermano y tiró de él. Legolas solo pudo enviarle una sonrisa de disculpa a su padre y dejarse arrastrar por su hermano mayor sin quejas.

Un poco estupefacto, el rey del Bosque Negro se volvió hacia el comandante Linden, que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

"¿Qué traman esos dos?"

Linden tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa antes de responder.

"Me temo que no sé la respuesta, mi señor. Y la verdad es que temo saberla."

Igualmente, Legolas temía lo que haría Keldarion a la medianoche, para la que solo faltaba una hora.

"Vamos, Kel. No puedes permanecer despierto para siempre" –dijo.

"Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo" –respondió Keldarion obstinadamente.

"Pero si se lo decimos a padre tal vez pueda ayudarnos…"

"¡Te dije que no debe saberlo! –espetó Keldarion, avanzando furiosamente hacia la cama-. Ya me siento lo suficientemente humillado. No necesito que nadie más sepa lo que he hecho."

"Kel, es nuestro padre –dijo Legolas-. No tienes que avergonzarte de tu problema."

"Oh. ¿Así que ahora es un problema? –Keldarion lo fulminó con la mirada-. Dime, hermano. ¿Me he vuelto loco? ¡¿Crees que he perdido la cabeza?!"

Legolas también lo taladró con la mirada.

"Estás haciendo esto más difícil. Para ti y para mí."

"No me importa si es difícil para mí. Pero si es demasiado para ti, ¿por qué no te vas a tu habitación a dormir? ¡No necesito que me vigiles!"

Legolas saltó de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Creo que lo haré! ¡Saluda a tu amante de mi parte!"

Y entonces salió y cerró la puerta. Gimiendo, Keldarion se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, intentando controlar su ira y se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que dijo. Su hermano no tenía la culpa y le había gritado sin razón. Quería perseguir a Legolas, decir que lo sentía y que quería que se quedara a dormir con él, pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

En su lugar, comprobó que la puerta del balcón estaba firmemente cerrada y siguió caminando. Iba a ser una larga y extenuante espera, pero se moriría de vergüenza si se iba a dormir solo para despertar desnudo después de retozar otra vez en el jardín.

Así que esperó.

Una hora más tarde seguía despierto, aunque un poco cansado y frustrado. La medianoche pasó y, para su alivio, la doncella seductora no apareció. Curioso y un tanto irritado por si innecesaria preocupación, abrió la puerta del balcón y se asomó.

El jardín estaba vacío y en silencio, tal como esperaba. ¡Y para su deleite, había empezado a nevar! Mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción los copos de nieve, Keldarion pensó en su hermano. A Legolas siempre le había gustado la nieve. _Seguro que quiere ver esto_ , pensó, sintiéndose culpable. _Debería despertarlo y enseñárselo, y así pediré disculpas por mi comportamiento._

Fue hacia la habitación de su hermano y después de un golpe suave, abrió la puerta y entró.

"¿Legolas?" –preguntó en voz baja, esperando ver a su hermano profundamente dormido en su cama.

Pero la cama estaba vacía. El corazón de Keldarion se aceleró y casi se marea.

"No. Oh, no…"

Legolas no estaba en su habitación, pero en el suelo estaba su ropa de dormir y sus botas de piel favoritas estaban al otro lado de la cama. Y la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, dejando que el penetrante frío entrara en la habitación.

Keldarion entró en pánico.

"¡Legolas!"


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 4. Me alegro de haberlo podido traducir antes de lo que pensaba, pero me daba pena dejarlos con la intriga ;)**

Capítulo 4

"¡Legolas!"

Keldarion corrió hacia el balcón y buscó rápidamente por el jardín, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal con la excepción de la nieve que se acumulaba poco a poco en el suelo. Y no había ni rastro de su hermano.

"Ay, Legolas, ¿dónde estás?" –se preguntó el príncipe en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo. Agarró la barandilla del balcón y saltó por encima, aterrizando ágilmente sobre la tierra húmeda, y a continuación corrió hacia el laberinto, creyendo que encontraría allí a Legolas haciendo lo mismo que él la noche anterior.

Pero para su confusión y alarma, lo único que había en el centro del laberinto era la estatua. El mármol húmedo brillaba bajo la pálida luz de la luna, pero no había señales de Legolas. Keldarion cada vez estaba más frenético.

"¿Dónde estará? –entonces se quedó mirando la estatua, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? –gruñó, sin esperar respuesta, pues si lo hiciera saldría corriendo del susto.

Sin ganas de averiguarlo, Keldarion se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del laberinto. Buscó en cada rincón del jardín en pos de su hermano, quejándose todo el tiempo.

"Solo los Valar sabrán dónde está ese mocoso" –murmuró, mirando entre los arbustos bajo un roble gigante antes de dirigirse al mirador. Legolas tampoco estaba allí.

A pesar de que sentía que algo iba mal, Keldarion no podía dejar de sospechar que se trataba de una broma y que su hermano solo estaba jugando con él.

"¡Seguro que está escondido en algún lugar del palacio, riéndose por verme corriendo como un loco! ¡Grrr!"

Agarró uno de los pilares de la glorieta y lo apretó, imaginándose que era el cuello de su hermano.

"Espera a que te ponga las manos encima, elfling insolente… ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Legolas!"

Con un grito de alarma, Keldarion saltó apresuradamente de la glorieta y corrió por el césped hasta el estanque de peces a cien yardas de distancia. Con su aguda vista había divisado a alguien tirado boca abajo en el agua, y no tenía dudas de que se trataba de su hermano menor.

"¡Legolas!"

Keldarion se lanzó al estanque. El agua solo le llegaba a la cintura, así que se apresuró para llegar a Legolas que yacía inmóvil entre los juncos que crecían cerca de la orilla. Después de muchas dificultades y resbalones por el fondo fangoso, Keldarion llegó hasta su hermano y le dio la vuelta, jadeando consternado al ver el color azulado de su piel.

"Oh, Valar… Legolas, Legolas. Contéstame, por favor" –suplicó Keldarion mientras apartaba la cortina de pelo empapado de la cara de su hermano y acariciándole la mejilla varias veces. No recibió respuesta y los ojos de Legolas permanecieron cerrados.

Keldarion agradeció que al menos respiraba, aunque apenas, y supo que tenía que actuar con rapidez y llevarlo al cálido interior del palacio antes de que su hermano sucumbiera al frío. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Legolas se había enredado de alguna manera con las largas plantas. Muchas de ellas se enroscaban en sus brazos y alrededor de su pecho desnudo.

Acunando a su hermano con un brazo, Keldarion usó su otra mano para cortar las plantas y tan pronto como liberó a Legolas, lo cogió mejor y volvió a la orilla para luego salir corriendo hacia el palacio.

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo de sobra, Keldarion evitó la escalera principal y simplemente subió por la pared, entrando por su balcón. Extendió rápidamente una manta en el suelo, justo delante de la chimenea ardiente, y dejó a su hermano sobre ella. A continuación, corrió hasta el armario y sacó más mantas con las que abrigar a Legolas.

Un rato después, Keldarion estaba sentado lo más cerca posible de la chimenea, avivando las llamas. Legolas seguía insensible en sus brazos, envuelto en cálidas mantas hasta la barbilla y su pelo largo caía sobre el brazo de su hermano, todavía húmedo a pesar de que Keldarion lo había secado con una toalla.

Le había quitado las polainas y ahora estaba tiradas en el suelo formando un charco. Keldarion se había horrorizado al ver los cortes y abrasiones que llenaban el cuerpo de su hermano como resultado de su encuentro con los juncos de la charca, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, sino su falta de movimiento. Era una señal de lo cerca que estaba de la muerte por la exposición a los elementos. ¡Ni siquiera estaba temblando! Y eso era una mala señal.

"Más rápido, mi señora. Más rápido…"

Keldarion dio un respingo cuando Legolas habló de repente. Miró la cara de su hermano y lo llamó en voz baja.

"¿Legolas?"

Entonces, los ojos de Legolas se abrieron y miró a Keldarion, confundido.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Que qué…? –farfulló Keldarion-. ¿Me preocupas de esa manera y me preguntas que qué quiero?"

"Vete. Intento dormir."

Legolas giró la cara hacia el otro lado y volvió a dormitar, pero Keldarion no iba a permitírselo, así que le dio varias palmaditas en las mejillas.

"¡Oh, no, no! ¡Ya he esperado suficiente para que despertaras!"

Con un gruñido, Legolas volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a su hermano.

"¡Vete! ¡Vuelve a tu habitación!"

"¡Esta es mi habitación!"

Legolas parpadeó.

"¿Qué? –dijo a la vez que miraba a su alrededor, desconcertado-. Pero… ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

Entonces se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, envuelto en varias mantas y acostado en el regazo de su hermano. Sin necesidad de mirar supo que estaba desnudo y palideció.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?" –gritó intentando escapar de la prisión de mantas, solo para volver a cubrirse cuando empezó a temblar violentamente por el frío, con los dientes castañeteándole.

"¿No lo adivinas?" –preguntó Keldarion, sonriendo con pena ante el pánico de su hermano.

Legolas se puso blanco como las sábanas.

"¡N… no me digas que salí… a bailar alrededor… de esa maldita estatua!"

"No, fue aún peor."

Ahora Legolas sentía ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara.

"¿Quieres decir… que bailé desnudo… delante de una chica de verdad?"

Keldarion no pudo evitar una carcajada al oír eso.

"Bueno, no tan malo, pero… -con un gran suspiro, abrazó a su hermano más fuerte-. ¡Valar! Podrías haberte ahogado. ¡Pensé que estabas a punto de morir!"

"Kel… no me aprietes tanto –luchando por respirar, Legolas lo apartó-. ¿Qu… qué pasó? ¿Y por qué estoy… temblando?"

Y entonces Keldarion se lo contó con todo detalle, dejando a Legolas con los ojos desorbitados de horror.

"¡Por los Valar! –exclamó después de que Keldarion terminó-. ¿Qué d… diantres hacía yo… en el estanque?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –dijo Keldarion encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿No te acuerdas de nada?"

Legolas negó con la cabeza.

"¿Intenté… matarme?"

"No creo que fuera eso, pero antes de que despertaras dijiste algo que me asustó."

"¿Qué dije?" –preguntó Legolas, mirando a su hermano.

"Más rápido, señora. Más rápido" –respondió Keldarion con una sonrisa socarrona.

Legolas parpadeó, estupefacto.

"¿Por qué iba a decirle que fuera más rápido?"

"Quién sabe. Tal vez estabas haciendo algo muy malo" –dijo Keldarion sonriendo aún más y moviendo las cejas.

"Muy divertido –dijo Legolas, sonrojándose-. Pero yo no soy el que corrió alrededor… de una estatua en el jardín… haciendo cosas indecentes con ella."

Ahora fue el turno de Keldarion para sonrojarse.

"¿Voy a tener que amordazarte para que dejes de mencionarlo?"

"No. Puedes simplemente… gri… gritarme y decirme que te deje en paz" –respondió Legolas en voz baja, con el dolor brillando en sus ojos.

Keldarion suspiró. Casi se había olvidado de la discusión. Inclinándose para besar la frente de Legolas, dijo:

"Lo siento, hermano, por ser un ogro. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tenías razón. Tenemos que contárselo a padre antes de que la situación se nos salga de las manos. Debería haberte escuchado."

"Espera, espera. ¿He oído bien? –dijo Legolas con una sonrisa, colocándose la mano detrás de la oreja para oír mejor-. Guau. Esta es la primera vez. ¿Podrías ponerlo por escrito para…?"

"¡No tientes a la suerte, enano! –rio Keldarion. Luego se quedó en silencio mirándolo-. Valar. ¡Si no hubiera ido a buscarte podrías haber muerto allí! ¡Enterrado bajo la nieve durante todo el invierno! Oh, Legolas. ¡Estuve tan cerca de perderte!"

Legolas se apoderó de uno de los brazos de su hermano, sintiendo los músculos tensos bajo su palma.

"Tranquilo, Kel. Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? No podemos negar lo ocurrido, pero todavía estoy aquí. No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí."

Keldarion rio.

"Y me siento aliviado por ello."

"Entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Ahora lo único que quiero que hagas es descansar un poco para que luego intentes recordar lo que ha ocurrido."

"¿Descansar? ¡Pero si estoy bien!" –protestó Legolas mientras salía del regazo de Keldarion e intentaba ponerse en pie.

"Sí, seguro –respondió Keldarion mientras sujetaba a su hermano-. ¿Puedes caminar? Entonces vete a la cama y quédate ahí hasta que me asegure de que estás completamente bien."

Murmurando incoherencias, Legolas se abrigó mejor con las mantas y se dejó caer en la cama. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía bastante letárgico y todavía estaba helado, pero al menos sus dientes habían dejado de castañetear. Cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, suspiró de satisfacción.

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos haces después de esto?" –murmuró mientras sus ojos empezaban a desenfocarse.

"Lo decidiremos después –respondió Keldarion, acariciándole la cabeza-. Pero primero debes dormir."

El otro príncipe no respondió. Legolas ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno, ¡aquí viene el capítulo de la semana! Nuestros hermanos favoritos tienen algunos problemas entre manos. ¿Qué pasará? Como siempre, les animo a dejar comentarios y le doy las gracias a todos los que lo hacen en cada capítulo. Gracias a ustedes no se me quitan las ganas de traducir ;)**

Capítulo 5

La próxima vez que Legolas despertó, todo había regresado a su memoria y se incorporó de golpe en la cama, gritando.

"¡Me acuerdo!"

Keldarion, que dormitaba junto a la cama, se asustó tanto que se cayó de espaldas con silla y todo.

"¡Maldición! –gritó, poniéndose en pie-. ¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ahora lo recuerdo –explicó Legolas con entusiasmo-. Me acuerdo de todo lo que ocurrió."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tenías que gritar de esa forma? –se quejó Keldarion mientras se frotaba sus partes traseras adoloridas-. ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?"

Legolas miró hacia afuera.

"Pero ya es por la mañana… creo. Hay demasiada nieve como para saberlo con seguridad."

Mientras hablaba, Keldarion levantó la silla.

"Muy bien, entonces. Dime lo que recuerdas. Pero cúbrete primero –dijo con una sonrisa torcida-. ¡Si te vieran así las doncellas no dudarían en atarte a la cama para no liberarte jamás!"

Legolas miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. Estaba completa y gloriosamente desnudo. Con una mueca, quitó las sábanas de la cama y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura, viendo a Keldarion reírse con desparpajo.

"¿Sabes? Te ves bien desnudo –bromeó Keldarion, repitiendo las palabras que Legolas le había dicho el día anterior-. Estás como dirían las doncellas 'para chuparse los dedos'. De la forma en la que te miran a dondequiera que vayas me sorprendería si siguieras siendo virgen."

Legolas se puso más rojo que un tomate y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, observando ceñudo a su hermano. Los ojos se Keldarion se abrieron como platos cuando finalmente lo entendió.

"¡Dios mío! Todavía lo eres, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Que todavía soy qué?!

"Virgen."

"¡No pienso responder esa pregunta!"

"¡No me lo creo! ¡Todavía lo eres!"

"¡¿No vas a dejarlo?!"

"¡Oh, desde luego que no! Esto es demasiado bueno como para…"

Con un fuerte rugido, Legolas saltó y se tiró con su hermano al suelo. Keldarion no podía dejar de reír mientras se empujaban el uno al otro. Durante la salvaje lucha, la sábana de Legolas voló, quedándose completamente en cueros. Y así fue como el siervo los encontró cuando entró a la habitación de repente.

"Uh… ¿sus altezas?"

Los dos príncipes se congelaron al escuchar la voz suave y entonces miraron hacia arriba para ver al pobre siervo sorprendido.

"¿Sí?" –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin soltarse.

Parpadeando, el sirviente tragó saliva con nerviosismo, notando claramente la desnudez de Legolas y la sonrisa tonta en la cara de Keldarion.

"Yo… estaba… bueno… Err… No importa. Volveré en otro momento."

El criado se dio la vuelta a toda prisa y huyó como si varios elfos locos estuvieran pisándole los talones… que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Legolas gimió.

"Ay. Ahí va mi buena reputación."

Keldarion resopló.

"¿Reputación? ¡No sabía que la tuvieras!"

Murmurando una maldición, Legolas levantó la mano para atizarle en la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero Keldarion lo esquivó.

"Tápate otra vez con la sábana –le dijo a Legolas mientras iba hacia la puerta-. Te traeré algo de ropa de tu habitación. Después puedes contarme lo que has recordado."

Una media hora más tarde, Legolas estaba vestido y comía el desayuno que el sirviente había traído. Para su alivio, era un siervo diferente, no el que lo había visto en toda su… err… gloria desnuda antes.

"Tenías razón. Ella era una belleza –dijo Legolas con la boca llena-. Acababa de dormirme cuando vino a mi cama y me despertó, pidiéndome que fuera a jugar con ella al jardín."

"¿E hiciste lo que te pidió?" –preguntó Keldarion con el ceño fruncido, dejando su taza vacía en la bandeja.

Legolas se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

"Como dijiste, era difícil resistirse a ella. Era todo sonrisas y muy encantadora. Estaba tan cautivado por ella que no podía pensar bien."

"Bueno, pocas veces piensas bien –respondió Keldarion, haciendo que su hermano le enviara una mirada escalofriante-. Así que, ¿qué pasó después?"

Todavía ceñudo, Legolas espetó.

"¡No hicimos el amor, si es lo que estás preguntando! ¡Tal vez ella me encontró demasiado _inexperto_ para su gusto!"

Keldarion rio con fuerza, casi cayéndose de la silla. Intentó dejar de hacerlo, pero cuando vio la expresión hosca de su hermano no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse otra vez. Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bien. Ja, ja, ja. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés disfrutando de esto!" –dijo echando humo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Ay… lo siento, Legolas –jadeó Keldarion secándose las lágrimas de los ojos sin parar de reírse-. No era mi intención ofenderte, pero… -respiró hondo para intentar recuperar la compostura y volvió a intentarlo-. Si tienes… eh… problemas con las doncellas, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? Puedo ayudar."

Legolas levantó las manos en el aire.

"¡Esto no es acerca de mí y las doncellas! ¡Estamos hablando de _la_ doncella! La que perturba nuestro sueño, ¡¿recuerdas?!"

Keldarion parpadeó.

"Oh. Por supuesto. Creo que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema, ¿no?"

"Tú seguro que sí –dijo Legolas, mirándolo de soslayo-. De todas formas, ella no me llevó a la estatua del laberinto. Me alegro por eso, porque no me habría gustado repetir tu 'magnífica' actuación de anoche."

Antes de que Keldarion lograra responder, Legolas siguió hablando.

"Pero me llevó al estanque, diciendo que le encantaba bañarse allí."

"¡Pero estaba helada! ¿Cómo soportabas el frío?" –preguntó Keldarion, incrédulo.

"No tenía frío. Veía los copos de nieve, pero no era consciente de lo que conllevaban. Solo era consciente de su presencia… sus ojos, su voz, su risa. Ella me pidió hasta que hiciéramos una carrera a nado."

"Ah –Keldarion lo entendió finalmente-. Estabais compitiendo. Por eso dijiste que fuera más rápido."

"Exacto –asintió Legolas-. Pensé que estaba siendo un caballero, animándola. Pero había algo realmente extraño. Ella no se mojaba como yo, era como si fuera resistente al agua."

Keldarion se sostuvo la barbilla, reflexionando. Lo que acababa de decir Legolas solo le confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba; la misteriosa doncella intentaba volverlos locos con su seducción.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Legolas en voz baja-. ¿De verdad es buena idea contárselo a padre?"

Soltando un profundo suspiro, Keldarion se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta del balcón. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se quedó mirando el paisaje nevado.

"Puede que perdamos nuestro orgullo y parezcamos tontos, pero nuestra vida es más valiosa. Casi mueres anoche y no quiero que ocurra otra vez, así que tenemos que contárselo a padre. Él podría saber qué hacer. Pero todavía hay algo que me preocupa."

"¿El qué?" –preguntó Legolas, de pie junto a su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa si padre no nos cree? ¿Y si piensa que nos hemos vuelto locos?"

Thranduil no creyó que se hubieran vuelto locos. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba allí.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no está? –le preguntó Legolas a los criados que estaban en la habitación del rey-. Debería estar aquí."

Los sirvientes no pudieron darle respuestas, por lo que Legolas y Keldarion buscaron al rey en la sala del consejo y en su estudio, pero no lo encontraron.

"Ven. Vamos a buscar a Linden y preguntémosle dónde está padre" –sugirió Keldarion.

Encontraron al comandante en el patio delantero, dándoles una charla a los guardias reales. Los dos príncipes esperaron a que terminara y luego lo acosaron a preguntas.

"¿Dónde está nuestro padre?"

"¡Ha desaparecido!"

"¿Le ha ocurrido algo?"

Perplejo, el comandante miró a los dos hermanos.

"¿No lo sabéis?"

"¿El qué?"

"El rey salió para Rivendel esta mañana temprano. El señor Elrond lo invitó a asistir a una reunión con los otros señores. Me dijo que iba a decíroslo en la cena de anoche."

Keldarion y Legolas se miraron el uno al otro, desanimados. Apenas recordaban lo que habían comido en la cena, y ninguno recordaba nada sobre la conversación.

"¿Se ha ido a Rivendel?" –Legolas estaba claramente decepcionado.

"Sí, alteza. Se llevó a Jaden y otros guardias, por si os preocupáis por su seguridad."

"Vale, entonces. Nos alegra saber que está bien. Gracias por decírnoslo" –dijo Keldarion, tirando de Legolas para irse.

Linden frunció el ceño.

"¿Sus altezas? ¿Pasa algo?"

Keldarion y Legolas se miraron, haciéndose algunos gestos y finalmente negaron con la cabeza.

"No, Linde. Todo está bien" –respondió el mayor por los dos.

Linden aún no estaba convencido, pero se mantuvo en silencio y los vio alejarse. _¿Qué pasa con esos dos?_

Mientras tanto, Keldarion y Legolas se hacían la misma pregunta. _¿Qué hacemos ahora?_


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí viene el capítulo de la semana. Solo quedan dos capítulos más para terminar esta divertida historia y espero poder aprovechar este puente para subir otro capítulo antes del martes. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y leen estas historias :)**

Capítulo 6

"Esa cosa no se parece mucho a ella, ¿verdad?" –declaró Legolas mientras miraban la estatua de Qestari.

Keldarion la observaba concentrado, sin perder detalle.

"No plasmaron bien su pelo. El suyo es hasta los hombros, no es tan largo. Y sus pechos son demasiado grandes."

Mirando de reojo a su hermano, Legolas sonrió.

"¡Mira que fijarte en eso!"

Keldarion lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Legolas no le hizo caso. Riendo con picardía, Legolas saltó al pedestal sobre el que se alzaba la estatua.

"Permíteme mostrarte lo que hiciste esa noche –exclamó y se abrazó a la estructura de mármol. Luego empezó a gemir-. ¡Oh, mi amor! Oh… ¡Oh! Ahh…"

Parecía que salía humo de las orejas de Keldarion mientras observaba el espectáculo.

"¡Bájate de ahí! –gritó, avergonzado, con el rostro cada vez más rojo-. ¡Como no te bajes te juro que…!"

Riéndose, Legolas saltó de la estatua cuando Keldarion intentó agarrarlo.

"¿Sabes, Kel? Creo que tenemos que hacer algo antes de que nos volvamos locos" –dijo Legolas, poniéndose serio de repente.

Keldarion inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba a Legolas, inquisitivo.

"Aparte de contárselo a padre, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?"

Legolas señaló la estatua con la cabeza.

"Deshacernos de ella."

Con los ojos muy abiertos, el príncipe mayor lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Quieres decir que la rompamos?"

"Claro. Sería divertido, ¿no? –Legolas crujió los nudillos mientras miraba a la ninfa de mármol-. Esta cosa me da escalofríos."

"Legolas, ¿debo recodarte que la estatua tiene más de dos mil años de antigüedad y es muy valiosa para nuestro pueblo?"

"Lo sé, ¿pero a quién le importa? –respondió Legolas a la vez que empujaba la estatua-. Vamos, Kel. Ayúdame a empujarla. Si nos deshacemos de ella, no tendrás que… eh… hacer cosas vergonzosas otra vez."

Keldarion gimió.

"¿Vas a dejar de hablar de ese maldito incidente? ¡Como no lo dejes, te juro que te ato a un árbol boca abajo!"

"¡Deja de quejarte y échame una mano! –pidió Legolas mientras empujaba-. Pesa."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Keldarion cedió. Se inclinó junto a su hermano y apoyó e hombro contra la estatua. Juntos, empujaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Y no se movió ni una pulgada.

"Si nos deshacemos… de esta cosa… ella no vendrá… a seducirnos… otra vez" –dijo Keldarion, jadeando y resoplando por el esfuerzo. Legolas abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien más eligió ese momento para intervenir.

"¡Mis Príncipes! ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?"

Los dos hermanos se detuvieron de golpe, y parpadearon varias veces aturdidos hacia Linden, que acababa de aparecer de repente y los miraba a unos metros de distancia. Había una expresión de asombro en el rostro del comandante, así como diversión y preocupación.

"Preguntaré una vez más, ¿qué estáis haciendo?" –repitió Linden al ver que ambos príncipes seguían mirándolo, sin decir ni una palabra.

"Estamos… uh… ¿haciendo ejercicio?" –dijo Legolas en voz baja.

Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco, mascullando una maldición.

"Eso no era hacer ejercicio –dijo Linden, taladrándolos con la mirada-. Ahora decidme la verdad. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?"

Un poco intimidado por la mirada del comandante, Legolas dio un paso atrás y se escondió detrás de su hermano.

"Díselo tú" –le instó susurrando y dándole con el codo en las costillas.

Keldarion giró la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque eres el mayor" –respondió Legolas, para exasperación de Keldarion.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" –preguntó.

"¡Eso significa que es tu responsabilidad sacarnos de este lío!"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de tu responsabilidad?"

"¿Yo? Yo no tengo ninguna."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo pero…"

"¡Sus altezas!"

Keldarion y Legolas dieron un salto en el aire ante el grito repentino del comandante. Después de cerrar brevemente los ojos para recuperar la compostura, Linden dijo:

"Todavía no habéis contestado a mi pregunta."

Sintiéndose muy tonto, Keldarion se las arregló para levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada de Linden. Dado que era ya un poderoso guerrero, el príncipe era incapaz de recordar la última vez que se había sentido como un niño atrapado con las manos en la masa, para luego ser regañado y castigado por los mayores.

"No hicimos nada malo –respondió Keldarion suavemente-. Solo estábamos tonteando."

Linden se quedó en silencio durante un rato y los observó pensativo y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Los hermanos se comportaban cada vez más raro según pasaban los minutos y cuando habían preguntado por su padre esa mañana, Linden había intuido que estaban molestos por algo.

Y cuando además se había pasado todo el día encerrados en la habitación de Legolas, abandonando su entrenamiento diario y sus funciones, el comandante supo que estaba pasando algo muy, muy malo. Así que decidió seguirlos y averiguar qué estaban tramando. Nunca se imaginó encontrarse a los dos príncipes intentando derribar la estatua de Qestari.

"Ya veo" –dijo Linden finalmente.

"Bien –Keldarion agarró a Legolas por la muñeca y tiró de él-. Creo que iban a prepararnos un té, así que será mejor que volvamos al palacio."

Legolas dejó que su hermano lo arrastrara hacia la salida del laberinto y le sonrió a modo de disculpa a Linden cuando pasaba a su lado. Pero el comandante gritó otra vez de repente.

"Ella os ha visitado, ¿verdad?"

Los dos hermanos se detuvieron en seco y se giraron inmediatamente, mirando al comandante con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo supiste…?"

Keldarion le tapó la boca a Legolas con la mano antes de que pudiera decir más, pero nunca dejó de mirar a Linden.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" –preguntó el príncipe mayor, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano que luchaba para descubrirse la boca.

"Creo que ambos sabéis de lo que hablo, su alteza –dijo Linden con calma-. ¿Os ha visitado?"

"¿Quién?" –le preguntó Legolas después de alejar la mano de Keldarion.

"La ninfa."

Keldarion miró a su hermano menor y Legolas se la devolvió con la misma sorpresa. Luego se volvieron hacia el comandante y le preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"He vivido más que ambos, mis príncipes. Sé muchas cosas –dijo Linden encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose hacia ellos-. Puedo ver que algo pasa con la estatua y solo se me ocurre una razón para todo este problema."

Keldarion intercambió otra mirada con su hermano antes de suspirar con pesadez.

"Linden, tenemos que hablar."


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aquí traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia tan divertida. Ya les voy avisando de que la próxima historia es muy interesante, me encanta, así que estén atentos. Como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos lo que me siguen :)**

Capítulo 7

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, produciendo el único sonido en la habitación. Linden y los príncipes del Bosque Negro estaban sentados en el salón de las habitaciones del comandante. Keldarion acababa de contarle sus aventuras de las noches pasadas y ahora los dos hermanos miraban a cualquier lado menos a Linden, de la vergüenza.

Con un suspiro, Linden se levantó y sirvió más té en la taza vacía de Keldarion.

"¿Por eso buscabais al rey? Querías hablarle de la ninfa, ¿no?"

Keldarion le dio las gracias y bebió un sorbo antes de contestar.

"Sí. Pensábamos que podría ayudarnos."

Linden volvió a sentarse delante de los hermanos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Me temo que no lo comprenderá del todo, su alteza."

Los príncipes se quedaron perplejos.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" –preguntó Legolas.

"Porque él es sindar, no silvano."

En ese momento, los dos hermanos se miraron sin comprender.

"No lo entiendo –dijo Keldarion-. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

Linden esbozó una sonrisa.

"Un sindar nunca experimenta lo que nosotros hemos vivido, mis príncipes. La ninfa solo visita a los elfos silvanos, como nosotros."

Legolas levantó la mano.

"¿Perdón? Tengo una pregunta."

Divertido, Linden se volvió hacia el príncipe más joven.

"Sé que nuestra madre formaba procedía de los elfos silvanos y que nuestro padre es sindar, pero no entiendo por qué la ninfa escoge a sus víctimas de esta manera. ¿Por qué solo los silvanos? ¿Por qué no los sindar?"

La sonrisa de Linden se amplió aún más.

"Hay una razón para ello, su alteza. Pero es una larga historia."

Keldarion se encogió de hombros.

"No nos importa quedarnos despiertos."

Riéndose, Linden se levantó.

"Os lo contaré todo. Pero antes de eso, permitidme acompañaros al comedor. Creo que los cocineros han preparado ya la cena. Después de comer os lo diré todo."

Cuando los dos lo siguieron, Linden añadió en voz baja.

"Va a ser una noche muy larga."

Más de una hora después estaban de vuelta en sus habitaciones. Linden añadió más leña al fuego con la mirada fija en las llamas, pensativo.

"Muy bien. ¿Por dónde debo empezar?"

"¿Qué tal desde el principio? –sugirió Legolas, sentado en el borde del sillón mientras esperaba con impaciencia-. Empieza, Linden. Me estoy desesperando."

Keldarion le frunció el ceño.

"¿Quieres calmarte? Linden no se va a ninguna parte –entonces el príncipe mayor se volvió hacia el comandante-. Como no empieces a hablar ya te sacaré la historia a la fuerza."

Linden se rio con ganas ante eso. Podía ver lo impacientes y ansiosos que estaban los príncipes por escuchar su historia, y por eso mismo se estaba tomando su tiempo.

"Muy bien, mis príncipes. Os lo contaré –dijo Linden-. Pero primero, ¿sabéis de dónde viene el nombre de la ninfa?"

Legolas le devolvió la mirada.

"No, pero estoy seguro de que vas a decírnoslo."

Sonriendo, Linden continuó.

"Se llama Qestari por la naturaleza de sus apariciones. En la antigua lengua de los Eldar, Qestari significa 'medianoche'."

"Ah –Keldarion asintió-. La señora de la medianoche. Genial."

"Pero, ¿por qué aparece a medianoche?" –preguntó Legolas.

Linden se puso un poco triste.

"Según la leyenda, ese fue el momento en el que murió su amante."

Al oír esto, los hermanos se congelaron y enmudecieron.

"Nadie sabe cuál es su edad exactamente –dijo Linden-. Pero creo que es mayor que todos nosotros. Como ya sabéis, Qestari es juguetona y traviesa. Era un espíritu salvaje que nunca había conocido el sufrimiento… hasta que se enamoró.

Él no era de su especie. Era un elfo, un gran guerrero Silvano de estos bosques, miles de años antes de la llegada de vuestro padre. Él era una persona con un pasado oscuro. Nunca sonreía y no conocía la alegría, solo sabía matar para sobrevivir. Y Qestari se comprometió a cambiar eso de él.

Ella hizo todo lo que pudo para verlo sonreír, para que conociera la felicidad. Y sobre todo, para enseñarle lo que era el amor. Lo sedujo una y otra vez hasta que cedió y con su belleza y persistencia logró que se enamorara de ella. Pero el amor no es todo de color rosa.

Alguien tenía celos de ellos. Un pariente masculino de Qestari no aprobaba su relación, pues decía que los elfos y las ninfas no debían mezclarse. El elfo lo desafió a un combate para demostrarle cuánto la amaba, pero no sabía que el otro era diez veces más poderoso que él. El guerrero no sobrevivió a la batalla.

Murió a medianoche con la luna llena como testigo, y su nombre fue lo último que dijo. Qestari estaba devastada. Pero como una alegre ninfa que era, no se le permitía estar triste. Así que hizo otra promesa. Seduciría a todos los varones silvanos que le llamaran la atención para no olvidar nunca los buenos momentos que pasó con su guerrero, su único y verdadero amante. Nunca dejaría de amarlo. Y para demostrarlo, trataría a estos elfos silvanos con todo su amor y devoción… aunque fuera solo durante una noche."

Cuando terminó, Linden se volvió hacia los príncipes del Bosque Negro, que lo miraban en trance. Legolas que siempre había sido más emocional, tenía hasta lágrimas en los ojos.

"Guau" –suspiró.

Keldarion miró a su hermano y se rio entre dientes.

"¿Vas a llorar, hermanito? Oh. Qué tierno. Ten. Apóyate en mi hombro."

"¡Idiota!" –Legolas empujó a Keldarion y se secó las lágrimas a toda prisa.

Riéndose, Keldarion le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

"Yo también te quiero, enano."

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las payasadas de los hermano, Linden se acercó.

"¿Os gustaría pasar aquí la noche? Me puedo quedar vigilando."

Keldarion frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"¿Crees que vendrá a molestarnos otra vez?"

"Ya veremos" –fue la breve respuesta de Linden. No les dijo que la ninfa visitaba a los muchachos silvanos una sola vez en su vida.

 _Lo haré más tarde_ , pensó con diversión. _Que se asusten un rato._

Cuando el comandante se giró para llamar a los siervos, Legolas gritó de repente.

"No tienes que preparar habitaciones para nosotros, Linden. Esta habitación es suficiente."

Linden se detuvo.

"Pero tengo una cama."

"El sofá servirá" –dijo Keldarion, sacando de un empujón a su hermano y estirándose sobre su espalda.

"¡Oye! –se quejó Legolas cuando su trasero golpeó el suelo-. ¡Es mío!"

"Lo siento –respondió Keldarion con una sonrisa-. Ya no."

Antes de que Legolas pudiera saltar y golpear a Keldarion, Linden intervino.

"Prepararé unas mantas para ti, alteza. Estarás cómodo aunque estés en el suelo."

"Gracias, Linden" –respondió Legolas, todavía mirando a su hermano.

"El placer es mío, su alteza" –Linden se giró otra vez hacia la puerta y lo llamaron de nuevo, esta vez por Keldarion.

"Uh… Linden, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo el príncipe, observando cuidadosamente la cara del comandante-. ¿Acaso Qestari te ha visitado?"

Para enorme sorpresa de los príncipes, la cara de Linden se puso de color rojo brillante y parecía desear de repente estar en cualquier otro sitio.

"Lo hizo, ¿no? –exclamó Legolas, emocionado y apresurándose hasta estar al lado de Linden-. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Corriste por el jardín desnudo como Keldarion? ¿O te llevó a nadar como hizo conmigo? ¿Qué hiciste, Linden? ¡Venga, dime!"

En lugar de responder, el comandante le espetó.

"¡Traeré las dichosas mantas… su alteza!"

Y con eso se dio la vuelta y huyó. Legolas se quedó estupefacto, mirando la puerta vacía.

"¿He visto lo que creo que he visto? –murmuró, dirigiéndose a su hermano con los ojos como platos-. Linden acaba de huir. ¡Ha escapado!"

Keldarion se reía incontrolablemente en el sofá.

"¿Qué te parece si lo acosamos con preguntas para enterarnos de lo que le hizo la ninfa?"

Legolas sonrió aún más, con los ojos brillando de malicia.

"Claro. ¡Busquemos respuestas!"

Linden se asomó por la puerta y lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio. Los dos príncipes del Bosque Negro ya se habían quedado dormidos. Por fin.

El comandante entró de puntillas en el salón y se acercó a los dos hermanos durmientes. Keldarion yacía en el largo sofá roncando ligeramente, y Legolas estaba tendido boca abajo sobre gruesas pieles en el suelo justo al lado del sillón. El príncipe mayor tenía una mano sobre el cabello largo de su hermano como si quisiera asegurarse de que Legolas se quedaría donde estaba, o tal vez había estado tirándole del pelo. Después de haber conocido a los príncipes desde que eran bebés, Linden sabía que podía tratarse de ambas cosas.

Sonriendo, Linden cogió las mantas que le habían traído los criados y los cubrió con ellas hasta la barbilla. Legolas se agitó un poco y murmuró algo, pero volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Keldarion, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa peculiar en el rostro y Linden habría pagado cualquier cosa por saber lo que estaba soñando.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberse marchado antes tan repentinamente, Linden resistió el impulso de besar a los dos en la cabeza. No quería molestarlos y que se despertaran para que comenzaran a interrogarlo sobre su experiencia con la ninfa. Oh, no. De eso nada. No podían enterarse. Conociéndolos, ¡se reirían de él hasta que llegaran a Valinor!

Así que Linden eligió huir y evitó la sala toda la noche, ordenándole a los sirvientes que les llevaran un tablero de ajedrez a los dos hermanos para mantenerlos ocupados. Por la forma en la que las piezas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, Linden entendió que la partida no había ido bien… al menos para Legolas. Impaciente y temerario, Legolas siempre perdía contra su inteligente y lógico hermano mayor. Al final, los dos príncipes intentaban derrotarse en una pelea, luchando como locos. Y al final, contentos y cansados, dormirían como muertos.

Linden negó con la cabeza mientras recogía torres y caballeros dispersos y los colocaba dentro de su caja. Luego fue hasta la chimenea y añadió más leña al fuego para después sentarse en una silla cerca del sillón.

Ya era medianoche y creía que su espera no sería muy larga, así que no se sorprendió demasiado cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió lentamente un rato más tarde.

Apartando la mirada del fuego, Linden observó en silencio cómo una dama muy hermosa, vestida completamente de blanco entraba. Su cabello plateado caía hasta sus hombros en rizos alborotados. Había una sonrisa benévola en sus labios color rojo cereza y sus grandes ojos azules brillaban alegremente mientras le devolvía la mirada.

"Mi querido Linden" –murmuró, con su voz musical.


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia. Me divertí mucho con el final y me gustaría que comentaran lo que les parece :) Al final pongo el resumen de la próxima historia.**

Capítulo 8

"Mi querido Linden" –susurró ella con su voz musical.

Linden se levantó con calma, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

"Señora Qestari" –respondió, con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

Ella sonrió aún más, casi riendo.

"¿Por qué tan formal, mi valiente caballero? ¿No te alegras de verme?"

Linde apretó los puños mientras intentaba mantener su deseo por ella bajo control.

"¿Alegre? Más bien molesto –respondió secamente-. El más joven casi murió ayer por la noche."

Qestari miró a los hermanos durmientes y dio un paso hacia ellos, pero Linden se interpuso rápidamente.

"Deja de jugar con ellos, mi señora. Déjalos dormir."

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

"Linden, Linden. Sabes que solo vengo a ellos una vez."

"Pero has venido a mí más de una vez."

"Ah –ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla-. Pero tú eres especial para mí, y lo sabes. Eres tan guapo y te pareces tanto a él."

"Yo no soy mi hermano, mi señora –respondió, alejándose de su toque-. Felagund está muerto y no puede ser reemplazado."

Su rostro se entristeció un poco.

"Soy completamente consciente de eso, mi amor. Sin embargo, la sangre de tu hermano mayor corre por tus venas. Y es suficiente para mí saber que el alma de Felagund sigue viva en ti."

Linden miró a los príncipes del Bosque Negro y se sintió aliviado al ver que no se habían movido a pesar de su charla.

"¿Todavía lo amas, incluso después de tantos años?"

"Siempre –respondió ella-. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿No lo amas todavía?"

"¡Claro que lo hago! Murió mientras yo todavía era un niño pequeño, pero fue mi único hermano."

"Y mi único amor verdadero –dijo ella-. Y nada puede cambiar eso."

"¿Incluso después de seducir a todos esos muchachos? ¿Incluso después de hacerlos comportarse como tontos y casi matar a uno en el proceso?" –su voz cada vez se elevaba más, pero milagrosamente Legolas y Keldarion seguían durmiendo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo evitar ser lo que soy, Linden. Soy una ninfa. Seduzco. Tiento a los demás. Es lo que soy. Es lo que hago –ella miró a Legolas con adoración-. No quería hacerle daño. No está en mi naturaleza causarles sufrimiento a los muchachos, solo placer. Supongo que fui descuidada anoche, pero llevo tanto tiempo observando a los hijos de Thranduil que sabía que nunca se fallarían el uno al otro. Sabía que Keldarion iría a buscar a su hermano pequeño y lo salvaría, como siempre."

Girándose hacia Linde, la ninfa le sonrió con dulzura.

"No molestaré a tus príncipes de nuevo, mi valiente caballero. Y ya que son los silvanos más jóvenes, desapareceré para siempre."

Ella levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por el pecho de Linden. Tras besarlo en los labios, añadió en voz baja.

"Pero volveré por ti, querido Linden. Y sé que quieres que lo haga."

"¡Yo no soy mi hermano!" –dijo entre dientes, capturando su mano antes de que pudiera moverse hacia el sur.

Ella se rio entre dientes.

"No, no lo eres. Es por eso que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti."

"Tonterías, mi señora."

"¿De verdad? –ella arqueó una ceja-. Dime, Linden. ¿Por qué sigues soltero?"

Linden optó por no responder y se quedó mirándola en silencio, con los ojos oscuros como una tormenta. Sonriendo, la ninfa se retiró por fin.

"Muy bien, amor. No te presionaré. Pero recuerda, si me echas de menos, solo grita mi nombre y vendré a por ti."

Con eso, se desvaneció en el aire y solo la brisa fría que entraba por el balcón era la prueba de que había estado allí. Con las rodillas ligeramente temblorosas, Linden se dejó caer en su silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos. En el exterior nevaba con fuerza. Pero dentro de la cálida vivienda, dos nobles príncipes tenían felices sueños, mientras que un guerrero Silvano vigilaba su sueño.

"¡Vamos, Linden! Cuéntanos lo que te hizo" –instó Legolas por enésima vez, siguiendo a Linden a la mañana siguiente.

El comandante apretó los dientes e intentó ignorar al joven príncipe. Pero Keldarion se plantó delante de él, haciendo que Linden se detuviera bruscamente.

"Vamos, Linden. No seas tímido" –dijo el príncipe mayor con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Linden puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró una maldición. _¡Debería haberlos amordazado y atado mientras dormían!_ Pensó, exasperado por el continuo interrogatorio de los hermanos. _¡Ay! ¡Son insufribles!_

Desde que se habían despertado, lo había estado persiguiendo en busca de respuestas. No sabían lo que había pasado durante la noche y Linden no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, pero los hermanos seguían sintiéndose muy curiosos acerca de la experiencia de Linden con la ninfa en su juventud. Y no dejarían de molestar al pobre comandante hasta que se lo contara.

"¿Nos dirás algo si me aprovecho de mi rango? –preguntó Keldarion, elevando las cejas-. Nos lo dirás si te lo ordeno, ¿verdad?"

Linden lo miró.

"Primero me lanzaría por un acantilado, su extrema alteza" –gruñó.

Keldarion se sintió de repente muy inseguro y observó al comandante con cautela. Legolas le dio un codazo.

"Kel, creo que está muy, muy enfadado."

Echándole un vistazo a su hermano, Keldarion le dio la razón.

"Muy bien, Linden. Por favor, perdónanos por ser una molestia. No te molestaremos de nuevo –agarrando a Legolas por el brazo, Keldarion añadió-. Tienes derecho a mantener en secreto tu experiencia si así quieres. Lo entendemos."

A continuación, los dos hermano se alejaron, cabizbajos y con andar desanimado. Legolas incluso lo miró con ojos tristes por encima del hombro. Linden murmuró otra sarta de maldiciones en voz baja. Sabía que lo estaban engañando, pero no podía soportar la expresión triste en el rostro de los hermanos. Su mayor debilidad era ver la preocupación de los príncipes del Bosque Negro.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Os lo diré!" –exclamó Linden, lanzando las manos al aire. Las caras de Keldarion y Legolas se iluminaron al instante y se lanzaron otra vez hacia Linden, rebosantes de emoción.

"Pero –dijo Linden, serio-. Nunca se lo contaréis a nadie, ¿me oís? Nadie debe saberlo. Ni siquiera el rey."

Los hermanos asintieron con entusiasmo, como dos niños pequeños que estaban a punto de recibir dulces. Linden miró a derecha e izquierda, asegurándose de que no había nadie en el patio excepto ellos y comenzó a contar su historia.

No mucho después, ambos príncipes se había derrumbado en el suelo, riendo sin poder evitarlo como hienas locas. Linden puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando a que los hermanos acabaran. Pero pasó bastante hasta que finalmente se calmaron, y para entonces Linden se había vuelto de todo tipo de tonos rojo y púrpura.

"¿Os habéis divertido bastante? ¿Queréis más?" –preguntó sarcásticamente mientras les lanzaba una mirada burlona.

"Oh… ya… ya está, Linden –jadeó Keldarion entre risas mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse-. Ya basta. ¡Me va a reventar el estómago!"

"Creía que la experiencia de Keldarion fue graciosa, ¡pero la tuya era aún más divertida! ¡Ja, ja, ja!" –Legolas se desplomó contra su hermano cuando se echó a reír de nuevo y, por supuesto, Keldarion se unió a él al instante.

Cómo deseaba Linden atascar sus botas en sus reales gargantas para callarlos.

"¿Sabéis qué sería divertido? –preguntó Linden con una sonrisa dulce-. ¿Qué tal si os afeito las cabezas mientras dormís?"

Eso tuvo efecto inmediato. Keldarion se puso serio al instante mientras que Legolas ahogó sus risitas y se tocaba con ansiedad la melena dorada. Linden sonrió.

"Bien, ahora que nos entendemos, ¿prometéis no contárselo a nadie?"

Los hermanos se miraron y luego pusieron el puño derecho sobre su corazón y exclamaron.

"¡No se lo diremos a nadie! ¡Palabra de príncipe!"

Linden no pudo evitarlo y su boca se torció y se echó a reír.

"¡Valar! ¡Ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida! ¡Después de eso no podía mirar a ese chico sin querer morirme!"

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

El comandante tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

"Ya no está aquí. ¡Lo envié a Valinor en el primer barco que encontré!"

"Pobre hombre –dijo Keldarion, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Seguro que tuvo pesadillas después."

"Bueno, ¿y quién no? –dijo Legolas, sonriendo-. ¡Yo las tendría si me despertara para encontrar a Linden cabalgando sobre mi espalda como si fuera un meara salvaje!"

Linden envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó en broma.

"¡A ti sí que te daré pesadillas si se lo cuentas a alguien!"

"Lo prometí, ¿no? No tienes que matarme para que lo mantenga en secreto –respondió Legolas, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero discúlpame si me río de nuevo. Fue muy divertido. Fuiste a pasear con Qestari y acabaste sobre su espalda. ¡Ja!"

"Todavía tengo curiosidad –dijo Keldarion, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿No eras consciente de que no era un caballo?"

Linden hizo una mueca.

"Ella tiene esa habilidad para crear ilusiones. La mayor parte de lo que vemos no es real. Ella juega con la mente y las emociones, lo que la hace muy poderosa."

"Y peligrosa" –añadió Keldarion, mirando a Legolas al recordar su experiencia casi mortal.

Riéndose, Linden puso una mano en el hombro de Keldarion.

"No te preocupes más, mi príncipe. Esa fue la última vez que la visteis. Solo viene a nosotros una vez."

 _Excepto a mí_ , agregó Linden en silencio. Después del paseo a 'caballo', Qestari había vuelto para llevarlo a ver las estrellas, nadar, bailar y… bueno… otras actividades íntimas que no se atrevía a mencionar delante de los príncipes. Esos recuerdos eran su mayor secreto.

Entraron en el palacio y se sorprendieron al ver al rey Thranduil esperando en el comedor a punto de desayunar. Su rostro de iluminó con una sonrisa cuando los vio.

"¡Por fin! –exclamó el rey-. ¿Dónde habéis estado? Estaba empezando a preocuparme."

"¡Padre!" –gritaron ambos príncipes aliviados, y se lanzaron hacia delante. Cogieron al rey por sorpresa y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

"¡Pero qué…! –Thranduil se quedó perplejo y se ahogó con el pudin-. ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Por favor, dejad de apretarme las costillas! ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?"

Liberaron a su padre y lo miraron de arriba abajo.

"¿Estás bien? –preguntó Keldarion-. Pensábamos que saliste ayer para Rivendel. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Pasó algo? –intervino Legolas, con los ojos como platos-. ¿Ella… vino anoche?"

"¡Claro que no! –le dijo Keldarion a su hermano-. Padre es sindar, ¿recuerdas?"

Legolas parpadeó.

"Oh, es cierto. Se me olvidó."

"¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? –Thranduil miró a sus dos hijos-. ¿Quién es ella?"

"¡Nadie!" –respondieron los príncipes a la vez, con unas caras tan inocentes que era casi cómico.

Con el ceño fruncido, el rey se giró hacia Linden, que los miraba divertido.

"Linden, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a estos dos?"

"Ni idea –dijo Linden encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que han jugado demasiado con la estatua del laberinto de Qestari. Tal vez los ha maldecido."

Los hermanos miraron al comandante, desafiándolo a que hablara más sobre el tema. Linden cerró la boca sabiamente, a pesar de que se crispó con risa contenida. Thranduil estaba desconcertado por la obvia incomodidad de sus hijos.

"¿Qestari…?"

"No le hagas caso –dijo Keldarion rápidamente-. Dime, ¿cuándo volviste? Pensé que tenías que asistir a un consejo."

Después de tomar un sorbo de té, Thranduil se explicó.

"Volví antes del amanecer. Tuvimos que volver, porque el paso estaba bloqueado. Todavía es temprano y la nieve era tan espesa que…"

El rey siguió hablando de su viaje cancelado y la fuerte tormenta de nieve que los alcanzó a medio camino, pero los dos hermanos ya no estaban escuchando. Estaban felices de que su padre regresara sano y salvo y de que no tenía ni idea de los incidentes de los últimos días. Así que se sentaron con él y desayunaron por segunda vez, después de que Linden se despidiera, sonriéndoles con secretismo.

"Así que –dijo Thranduil de repente tras un largo silencio-. Aparte de mataros el uno al otros, ¿qué estuvisteis haciendo mientras yo no estaba?"

"Estábamos en el laberinto, intentando deshacernos de la estatua" –respondió Legolas sin pensar.

"¡Legolas!" –estalló Keldarion, mirando a su hermano.

El príncipe más joven parpadeó, con la cuchara suspendida en el aire.

"Ups. No debería haber dicho eso."

"¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?" –Keldarion tenía ganas de retorcer el cuello de su hermano. Era la segunda vez que Legolas estaba a punto de contar su secreto.

"¡Vale! ¡Es suficiente! –Thranduil arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué estáis escondiéndome?"

"Nada" –respondieron los dos hermanos, mirando a su padre con cautela y empezando a alejarse de la mesa.

"Perdona, padre. Creo que es hora de ir a entrenar con la espada" –dijo Keldarion antes de huir.

"¡Yo también!" –dijo Legolas, y salió corriendo detrás de su hermano.

Thranduil frunció el ceño, sumido en sus pensamientos. _Hmm. Definitivamente están tramando algo. No me lo dirán, pero no pasa nada. Lo averiguaré, tarde o temprano._

Y resultó ser antes de lo que esperaba.

"¡LEGOLAS! ¡KELDARION!" –gritó Thranduil varias veces en la habitación de su hijo mayor al día siguiente.

Al oírlo, los dos príncipes llegaron corriendo desde el comedor bajo las escaleras, dejando el desayuno intacto.

"¿Sí, padre?" –preguntaron al entrar en la habitación. Se quedaron paralizados al ver la enorme sorpresa en el rostro enrojecido de su padre.

"Eso –dijo Thranduil, apuntando algo que estaba sobre la cama de Keldarion-. ¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"¿Qué es, padre? –Keldarion estaba perplejo, y dio un paso hacia adelante para mirar-. ¿A qué te…? –y entonces empezó a maldecir cuando vio por fin lo que había captado la atención de su padre-. ¿Por qué, tú pequeño…? –Keldarion se dio la vuelta con una mirada asesina. Para su sorpresa, su hermano había desaparecido-. ¡LEGOLAS! ¡Te mataré por esto!"

Antes de que Keldarion saliera a perseguir a su hermano, Thranduil lo agarró del brazo con firmeza y lo detuvo.

"Explícate" –ordenó.

Al ver que no le quedaba otra opción, Keldarion asintió débilmente con un suspiro de derrota.

"Créeme, padre. No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer esto –dijo, sentándose en la cama-. Cuando nos encontramos en la planta baja me dijo que había hecho algo 'especial' para mí, ¡pero no pensé que fuera esto! Quiero decir, ¿quién habría pensado que…? ¡Valar! ¡Me ha pintado desnudo! ¡Voy a matarlo!"

Un poco divertido, Thranduil lo empujó hacia abajo cuando el príncipe fue a ponerse en pie.

"Tranquilo, Kel. No lo mates todavía. Imagínate mi shock al entrar a buscarte y encontrar la pintura en tu lugar. Pero es un cuadro muy bueno. Legolas tiene mucho talento, te ha pintado… um… magnífico. Desnudo, pero magnífico."

Sin saber si reírse o meter la cabeza en un agujero, Keldarion miró la pintura e hizo una mueca. Estaba desnudo y de pie en el centro del laberinto bajo la pálida luz de la luna. No había ni rastro de la estatua de Qestari, pero Legolas lo había puesto a él en el pedestal en su lugar. Parecía una de las estatuas de guerreros del jardín de su padre, solo que sin ropa. La expresión de su rostro era una orgullosa, como si estar desnudo a la intemperie fuera su pasatiempo favorito.

 _¡Y me ha dibujado empuñando una espada, por amor de los Valar! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Legolas?!_

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con vuestro extraño comportamiento de los últimos días?" –preguntó Thranduil, sonriendo.

Sabiendo que no podía seguir ocultándole el secreto a su padre, Keldarion cedió.

"Muy bien, padre. Te lo diré todo. Pero antes, prométeme una cosa."

"¿El qué?"

"Que nunca colgarás esta pintura en el edificio."

"Oh, ¿quieres decir que puedo colgarlo afuera de un árbol?"

"¡Padre!"

Thranduil se rio al ver la expresión horrorizada de su hijo.

"¡Solo estaba bromeando! Relájate. Entonces, ¿qué harás con ella?"

Keldarion cogió la pintura y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Lo primero que pensé fue quemarla –dijo, mirando su cara en la pintura-. Pero aunque sea molesta y vergonzosa, es la creación artística de Legolas, un regalo suyo. A pesar de que lo hizo como una broma, es muy bonita e invaluable. Lo pondré detrás de mi armario, ¡así nadie podrá robarlo y chantajearme con la pintura!"

Mientras Keldarion le explicaba todo a su padre, Legolas se comía felizmente un tozo de pastel de manzana en la mesa del desayuno, con Linden sentado frente a él y aturdido por la ausencia de Thranduil y Keldarion. El comandante también sentía curiosidad por el brillo travieso en los ojos de Legolas cuando el príncipe lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo.

Si Linden supiera lo que Legolas estaba tramando dentro de su astuto cerebro, el comandante habría salido corriendo y gritando.

 _¿Keldarion desnudo en el laberinto?_ Pensó Legolas para sí mismo, sonriendo. _Hecho._

 _¿Linden cabalgando salvaje?_

La sonrisa del príncipe se ensanchó y Linden se retorció con incomodidad bajo su mirada.

 _En proceso._

 ** _Próximamente 'El Toque Sanador': La raza de los hombres ansía el poder. ¿Qué harán con un joven manyan al que han alejado de los suyos?_**


End file.
